Lightning Child
by BookObbsessed
Summary: When Tris let lose and Brair finds true love! Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except for Storm, Lord Charles of Dunmar (Charley) and Viymese Paytonia. They all belong to Tamora Pierce

Authors Note: Hope you like it!! REVIEW!!

Prologue

Tris had never had a better time at court, she had started the night with the same approach as always. She would make an appearance and then disappear for the rest of the night. Except right before she was about to leave a very handsome man sat down beside her, Tris who wasn't really in the mood to talk tried to excuse herself politely but the man had continued to introduce himself. Eventually after a long chat about politics and magic the man asked Tris to dance, Tris was completely taken aback and bluntly refused. This mysterious man however would not take no for an answer before you know it Tris had danced to night away with this man. After the couple decided they had had enough dancing they made their way into the garden for some air. Just as Tris and the man walked around a large willow tree, he swept her into a very passionate kiss, this was a kiss that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and a kiss that made her weak at the knees a kiss that made her want more! The two kissed their way down the hall and into what Tris presumed was his room, the man quickly started to take off Tris gown, and Tris had already started on his pants.

Brair, Sandry and Daja were all sitting together at one of the many tables set up in the ball room when all of the sudden a wave of passion and heat swept over then followed by a feeling of happiness. Sandry spilt her wine all over her white silk gown; luckily she had made it so it was unstainable. Brair spit out the rum he had in his mouth right into Sandry's hair and Daja went tumbling off her chair. Sandry was the only on who knew what was happening for she had experienced it when Daja and Rizu had been together, there connection with each other gave them the ability to feel the others emotions. The three immediately closed there connection with each other. They all sat there for quite some time, drenched in wine and/or rum in the shock of it all.

Authors Note: Just a quick backgroumd hope you like it! Please review I need to know whether it's good and what I need to change!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except for Storm, Lord Charles of Dunmar (Charley) and Viymese Paytonia. They all belong to Tamora Pierce

Authors Note: Hope you like it!! REVIEW!!

Lord Charles of Dunmar

"Charley are you awake" Tris breathed into his ear

"I am now my love," Charley spoke softly as he kissed Tris neck

Tris giggled "Charley, I really should be going." Tris stated but Charley continued to kiss her neck as he made his way up to her ear and then across her face to her mouth were he then pulled her into a very romantic kiss "Maybe I can stay a little longer." Tris laughed

"Were the heck is she!" Brair cried as Sandry, Daja and himself sat in the book room with their breakfasts. "We always meet here, every single morning in fact and this precise time to discuss our plans for the day."

"Relax Briar, shes probably still enjoying lasts nights fun," Daja and Sandry laugh as they finished there meal.

"Well we need her today, were going to the fields in the North to help with the drought. I;m pretty sure our weather mage is needed!"

"We'll give a little more time, we will all get ourselved prepard for the day and go down to the stables if shes not there by hour till midday we will go to her room. Now not another word. GO." Sandry ordered Briar

"I hate it when you get all noble on us!" Briar said as he stomped out of the library.

A half hour later as the group gathered at the stables there was still no sign of Tris. They made their way to her room, but when they arrived they were shocked to find that there wasn't a single mark to show that Tris had been there. "Maybe they eloped," shrugged Daja with a giggle.

"I hope so I really do love weddings!" Sandry chipped in.

"Will you girls just shut up? She ain't that stupid!" Briar screamed slipping back into his street rat language. And then he stormed down the hall and into his bed room slaming to door behind him.

"Somebody's jealous." Daja muttered

"Looks like our trip to the fields will have to be postponed; I must go tell uncle at once." Sandry said as she hurried down the hallway.

_TRIS! TRIS! Were are you! _Briar said throught there magical connection.

_Briar get out of my head, I'm...busy at the moment _Tris replied after tumbling of the bed, taking Charley down with her.

_I will not, were where you we had a field to help! While you are off gallivanting with your 'Lord' there is people to help and work to be done!_

_I am not 'gallivanting'!_ Tris thought, her temper slowing rising. _I'm sure the fields can wait one day! Like you've never done something like this! _ Tris quickly said good bye to Charley, but Charley wouldn't let her leave until she promised he would see her again. Tris quickly left and stormed her way down the many hall until she was outside of Briars room. She barged in to the room, her hair and clothes covered in lightning.

"BRIAR!" Tris bellowed "HOW COULD YOU! INVADE MY MIND WHEN YOU KNEW I WAS BUSY!"

"Well sorry." Briar said sarcastically "I didn't mean to interrupt your play date!"

"How dare you! You know nothing about him and your already making judgements"

"I bet I know more than you do!" Briar replied holding his nose very high

"Whats that supposed to mean!"

"You know quite well what I mean _pavao."_

"Why couldn't you just be happy for me!" Tris said breaking down into tears. Tris ran from the room just as Sandry and Daja walked in. The three remaining mages stared in shock at were Tris had been standing. Known of them had ever seen Tris shed a tear!

"Briar," Daja said cautiously "What happend?"

"Nothing, NOW GET OUT!" Briar screamed and then slammed the door in there faces.

Sandry and Daja looked at each other and frowned, "I don't know why we picked such moody saatis" Sandry said quietly.

Authors Notes: Sorry my chapters don't seem to be very long I'll work on adding some more fluffy stuff


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except for Storm, Lord Charles of Dunmar (Charley), Jinsio Harlom and Viymese Paytonia. They all belong to Tamora Pierce

Authors Note: Hope you like it!! REVIEW!!

Paytonia of Meadow Hill

All four of the mages attended the galla that night, Tris was off flirting with Charleys and Briar, Sandry and Daja all sat around there usuasl table. Briar continued to look menacingly over in Tris and Charleys direction, and almost every plant in the room was dead or dieing. A messager walked over towards Tris and Charley, he whispered something in his ear and then disipeared. Charley stod said something to Tris gave her a kiss and then fled. Tris pranced over to her saatis and sat gracefully in the seat next to Daja. All three of them were staring at Tris "What?" Tris asked happily

"Who is that very handsome man?" Sandry asked in a I know but tell me any way voice.

"Oh, that Charles of Dunmar." Tris replied as if she didn't really care for him at all.

"You two seemed pretty cosy over there," Daja said as she raised and eyebrow "is there something you should tell us?"

Looked at her feet and smiled "I don't kiss and tell."

"So where is your _belbun _any way, run off with some other girl for a bit." Briar said angrily.

"No. He went to go greet his grandmother, she just traveled 12 000 miles to see him, and she is quite old so he's going to catch up with her." Tris replied in a matter of fact voice.

"So Tris, is he a good kisser?" Sandry asked

"I told you I don't kiss and tell." Tris said as she stood up and walked from the hall.

In the next hours of the party Sandry was asked by many men if she cared to dance and just to escape Briars sour aditude she excepted them all, Daja spent the time flirting with her new gal pal Jinsio. Briar sat alone at the table thinking of different ways to break up Tris and Charley, _Something about him just seems fishy_ Briar thought to himself.

"Excuse me."

Briar looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her golden shoulder length hair and beautiful grey eyes made every eye in the room look at her when she entered. "Um, uh... he..ll.oo"

"Hi, can I have a seat here?" The girl giggled pointing to the seat next to him

"yah...yah, YES!" _Briar get a hold of yourself you've seen plenty of beautiful women before! But there's something different about her._ Briar thought to himself. "I'm Briar Moss, and you are."

"I'm Paytonia of Meadow Hill, but you can call me Payton. So how are you?"

"I'm good and you?" Briar responded _You could have come up with something better Briar!_

"These party's are such a bore ehh?"

"Well let's see if I can fix that." Briar swept Payton out of her seat and twirled her out on to the dance floor. They danced for the hour following until there feet hurt so much that they made there way out to the garden for some fresh air.

"Here you go, I sorry I couldn't find a flower as pretty as you" Brairs said placing a perfect rose in her hand.

"Flattery will get you no were." Paytonia laughed as she made a Briar appear. "And a Briar for my Briar." She tucked the flower into his vest pocket.

"How did you do that? You're a Plant Mage to!"

"Yah, but I'm still learning." Paytonia replied as she look down at her feet

Briar pulled her into a kiss _I think I found my girl_ Paytonia slowly pulled away for air. "Hey do you want to come to my room, we can have ourselves some fun."

"Sorry Briar, I really like you, but, I don't want to rush it." Paytonia spoke quietly "Can we go out tomorrow?"

"Yu, yah sure I'll pick you up a seven." Briar said in utter shock

"Bye," Paytonia said with a wink as she slipped behind a large willow tree

_What was that, does she not like me, maybe I'm not muscular enough? _Briar thought in utter panic, he had never been rejected for a tumble by any girl. Briar slowly made his way back to his room healing any plants that needed healing on the way.

As Briar arrived in his room he quickly undressed and got into bed. _Looks like I'm sleeping alone tonight _Briar sighed

Tris left the ball right after Charley did and walked through the gardens were she could catch a breeze _"James the plan is going swimmingly, none of the girls suspect!" "I told you it would work now hurry girl number two is waiting for you!" _Tris sighed some men just have no respect! Tris made her way to her bedroom and quickly undressed _I guess I'm sleeping alone tonight _Tris sighed and she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Authors Notes: Hope you like it, they are slowly getting longer! PLEASE REVIEW!! If you like it review! I need ideas for my next chapters hope you can give me some via REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except for Storm, Lord Charles of Dunmar (Charley), Jinsio Harlom and Viymese Paytonia. They all belong to Tamora Pierce

Authors Note: Hope you like it!! REVIEW!!

A Dream becomes Reality

_Tris walked into her room to see a tall, muscular man with dark brown hair a eyes that blazed like a wild fire lying on her bed in only a loincloth "Hey Baby, want to fool around?" Charley said winking at Tris._

_Tris climbed into the bed and was lying on top of Charley "Tris, I love you." Charley said as he kissed her_

"_I love you too,"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_YES! Of course!" Tris replied, the next thing she knew she walking down a long aisle surrounded my white flowers and all of her closest friends. Tris looked down at herself and say she was in a magnificent white strapless gown with a lace trim and a flower at the hip. This dress was made for her; she could tell by the way it hugged her body. __**It was probably made by Sandry**__! Tris thought to herself. Tris looked behind her a saw her brides maids Sandry and Daja, she also looked beside her a there was Brair. __**Brair is going to give me away**__ Tris thought with delight. _

_She approached the elevated stand were the priest stood; next to him was the most handsome man Tris had ever seen, Charley! She took his hand and the priest began the ceremony._

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.  
also speaking unto the Persons who are to be married, he shall say,  
I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful.  
Lord Charles of Dunmar Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's _

_ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"_

"I will."

"Trisana Chandler Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will."

"WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.  
BLESS, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favour, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. You may now kiss the bride!" Charley pulled Tris into a passionate kiss and the whole room cheered.

_The seen changed Tris was in a house and she felt as though there was a horse in her stomach, she looked down at her stomach and saw it was twice it's normal size. She shrieked in horror, "What's wrong Mama?" Tris looked past her stomach and saw a little boy about 5 years old._

"_Mama!" Tris looked over to where the voice had come from and saw a toddler sitting in a crib. She screamed. _

She sat up at lightning speed, there were sweat droplets on her brow and her sheets were drenched in sweat. _It was just a dream! I'm all right!_ She looked around the room, wondering whether she should try to go back to sleep, or whether she should get up. She walked over to the window and pulled open the shutters, she could just she the sun rising over the plains. "I guess we'll go down for breakfast," Tris said to Chime.

Tris quickly changed into a plain white under gown and an even plainer light blue over gown. Tris and Chime walked down to the mess hall and saw that it was almost empty. There were only 3 people sitting at the benches, Sandry, Daja and Brair. _Oh, were going to help the field I forgot _Tris thought. She quickly got her breakfast and sat down next to Sandry. They all sat there in an awkward silence for quiet some time.

"You ready to go to the field?" Sandry asked politely.

"Yah," all three replied at the same time.

"Oh, Tris you're coming this time. Who thoughtful of you to pull yourself away from Charley so you can grace us with your presence." Brair said with disgust.

"Oh Brair, why can't you just be nice?" Sandry scolded _don't worry, he's just jealous! _Sandry said through there magical connection.

They continued their meal in silence and then headed out to saddle up their horses. As they entered the stable they saw Charley leaving from the other exit. "Charley," Tris said sweetly "Hey Charley!" Tris ran over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Babe, sorry I couldn't stay last night. It's just my Grandma wanted some company and…" Charley stuttered as Tris kissed him again.

"It's all right,"

"You want to go out in the city today?"

Tris looked over at her saatis "I'm sorry Charley, I would really love to but I can't. I have work to do." Tris said sadly.

"I understand, will I see you tonight?" Charley said with a wink.

"Yah, sure. See you tonight." They bid each other a do and the Four mages saddled up for a long ride across the plains.

The four mages stopped in the Little Town of Hope Valley, this were the drought was. Tris quickly summoned a heavy rain that was headed for Emellan, she harness the storm and veers it toward them. The storm stops right above them and it begins to pour. Tris makes a shield to protect everyone from the rain, well maybe not everyone. "TRIS! Why didn't you put the shield over me?" Brair cried as the rain began to fall. Tris said nothing and rode away.

Author Notes: LONGEST CHAPTER YET!! PLEASE REVIEW, I TRIED TO MAKE THINGS LESS RUSHED AND TRIED TO EXPLANE A LITTLE MORE. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except for Storm, Lord Charles of Dunmar (Charley), Jinsio Harlom and Viymese Paytonia. They all belong to Tamora Pierce

Authors Note: Hope you like it!! REVIEW!! Sorry I've been at camp for like month and a half wasn't able too write anything

The Uncovered Truth

After a long day of working in the fields the four mages made their way back to the Dukes Citadel. they were to spend the next couple of week there seeing as Sandry had just been appointed heir to the throne. Usually Tris would have been angry about spend time in the hustle and bustle that was the castle, but after spending time with Charley she now had a different view on the matter.

Tris put her head toward the wind and was engulfed by an array of sounds and pictures. She tried to focus on one but the wind was very strong. 'We should...come on lets... my plan in working...' the last statement that Tris heard intrigued her. She grabbed the eastern wind and slowed it down. She then picked apart many different situations until she found the one she wanted. 'The 3 girls don't suspect a thing.' A deep oddly familiar voice said. 'Good now all you have to do is keep this going for a while and then...' said another man 'I know, I know just until the Madame Spike sees that I am worthy of her love.' said the familiar one.

"TRIS!!"

Tris lost her train of thought at the sudden cries and turned and pulled her reins. A huge tree fell right at her horse's feet. The frightened horse yelped and through Tris a couple metres back. Tris landed on the ground with a crack. Briar was the first one at her side; he already had his Mage Kit and was checking Tris over.

From what Briar could see Tris had landed on her back that was probably what had knocked her out. The thing that worried him thou was that her back was bleeding a lot from landing on a small rock. He reached into his kit and took out a roll of aloe and thyme infused clothe. He wrapped the cloth around Tris several time before he reached back into his kit. This time he pulled out a small vial, he poured some on the content on her head, some of it on her back and the rest he poured down her throat.

The other three mages were also at work, Daja had already started putting together a stretcher, and Sandry was galloping away at full speed to tell the Winding Circle healers, Lark and rosethorn.

Tris woke up to voices "What are you doing here? Is everything ok?", "Yah honey its fine..." Tris tried to get up but pain seared through her back, instead she opened her eyes slowly, what she saw made her want to kill. There standing two feet from her bed was Charley, kissing another woman. Tris shrieked, which brought Briar running into the room, the shutters cracked open with a bang and a huge gust of wind swarmed into the room. There in the middle of the room the wind started to spin at great speeds, it turned into a large tornado, sweeping both Charley and the girl into the air.

"TRIS! STOP IT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Charley cried

" HOW DARE YOU!" now there were clouds covering the ceiling, and all the healers were watching.

"TRIS! Get control!" Brair screamed over the wind

"I don't want to control it!" Tris snapped, lighting and hail were pelting Charley and the woman.

"TRIS STOP!" Briar scream again, he knew Charley deserved it but someone was going to get hurt. He ran over to Tris whipped out a bottle of extra-sleep and held it under her nose. The wind immediately stopped and the clouds drifted away as Tris went into a dreamless slumber. Briar slumped to the floor as the nurses started to clean up the mess Tris had made, Charley was long gone. _We'll get him later!_ Brair thought to himself


End file.
